Mystic Ocean Pirates
A new quest and raid combo event has appeared, this time about android pirates! This event uses the Rush gauge. The times for the event are: As you can imagine, there are lots of new pirate androids to collect. Unfortunately you probably won't see most of these androids unless you are a pay to win player. Here's the slideshow: I was possible to get UR Becky from the point summon. Now for things you might actually get from this event. Personal Ranking Rewards As usual, kicking lots of butt gets you android booty. This time pirate booty. (Fu fu fu...) Team Ranking Rewards Awarded at end of both halves. Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Turbo/Lucky Cards Here is a list of the cards released in this event. And now the story! * Opening player_name: (How many days has it been?) birds: Tweet tweet player_name: (A bird... I want to eat fried chicken.) narrator: Tummy grumbles. player_name: (Sigh...) player_name: (I wonder if this is how I die.) Narrator: 1 week ago in the coliseum. Mei: "The war games this week was too easy!" L: "I didn't even get to battle..." player_name: (Neo was awfully serious this time...) Neo: "Now Solomon's treasure is mine! Neo: I wonder how i should spend it once it is in my hands." player_name: (What? Is she going to keep it all to herself?) Vassago: "Ahoy! You guys must be the winners." L: "That's right!" Neo: "So where on earth is Solomon's treasure?" Vassago: "Ha ha! You are a blunt young lassie." Vassago: "There you go!" Narrator: Vassago handed us a plain gold ring. Neo: "What is this? Don't tell me this is the treasure!" Vassago: "Now way. This is just the key." player_name: (Key?) Vassago: "I told you before the battle that I will show you where." Vassago: "Put that on and let the sun shine on it." Amon: "No! You idiot!" Narrator: Something starts to rumble. player_name: (What???) Vassago: "Oops. The transportation gate is open!" Neo: "No no no! Wait a sec!" Vassago: "Good luck!" player_name: (Huh? What?) Amon: "The ring will guide you!" L: "This smells like another adventure!" Mei: "What on earth is happening!" Narrator: ... Narrator: Splaaash Narrator: Splash player_name: (...) L: "Geez! The ocean is so vast!" Neo: "It certainly is different from the virtual one in Islande." Mei: "So you're saying this is the real thing?" Neo: "I...I am not sure, but I think so." L: "Wow! This is amazing!" ???: "Hey you!" ???: "Are you aware you are you are hostage!" Narrator: My first time at a non virtual sea, Narrator: and I am hung from the mast of a ship. player_name: (Let's not count this as my first time...) * Episode 1 ???: "Marsha! Come quick!" Marsha: "Hang on Martin." Marsha: "I am teaching them that they are hostage." Martin: "Listen to me! We have a revolt! A revolution!" Marsha: "Yes, yes. A revolution..." Marsha: "What! Who on earth would do that?" Martin: "Actually..." Pirate A: "Ma'am. He is the leader." Pirate B: "Ma'am, leave them alone and come quick!!" Marsha: "Martin you..." Marsha: "You better not tell me it is the cleaning robots." Martin: "Well, there is one robot that is super strong..." Narrator: Thundering foot steps! Spike: "Miss Mei! I will rescue you!" Martin: "That is him!" Spike: "A bullet that travels at 35 km an hour!" Narrator: THUMP! Martin: "Ouch1" Marsha: "Right in the jaw?!" Spike: "You had better stayed alert." Marsha: "What?" Narrator: THUD! player_name: (He is strong...) Mei: "Good job Spike!!" Neo: "You saved my life!" L: "Spike, you rule!" Marsha: "Hey! Take off these chains at once!" Neo: "The ring is supposed to show us where the treasure is..." Narrator: The ring glistens... player_name: (Above the ring is a light shaped like a compass.) Marsha: "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Neo: "Ray Altair!" Narrator: A bright light shines Marsha: "What the..." Neo: "Say, Marsha. There is somewhere we would like to go." Neo: "You will help us, right?" Marsha: 'O...Of course!" * Episode 2 Martin: "Ma'am. Crossing that area is a bad idea." Marsha: "I agree, More than 50 ships disappeared this year." Neo: "Pirates afraid of such myths? How cowardly." Mate: "Say what you want. You are crazy to head into that area." Neo: "All the more reason the treasure is hidden there." L: "Nothing ventured, nothing ventured!" Spike: "Nothing gained, Miss L." Mei: "L's head has a weird program, I am sure." L: "No way!" Narrator: BAAANNNNG! player_name: (?) ???: Maaarrrsshhhhaaaa!" Marsha: "That voice... Could it be..." Mate: "Ma'am! Flaming ship is heading towards us!" Martin: "Drakes flaming pirate ship..." Neo: "An attack smashing a empty flaming boat in to your enemy." ???: "Have you found the treasure yet?" Marsha: "Hawkins. How does she know about the treasure?" Alwida: "That's because one of my crew heard your crew talking about it in a bar." Kid: "Then news was shared with me, the incredible Kid!" Hornigold: "So, there you have it. No hard feelings, right?" Teach: "C'mon. Which do you prefer? The treasure of your life?" player_name: (What is going on...?) Neo: "Geez! Shut up all of you! L?" L: "Sure thing! Albireo!" Neo: "Altair!" L&Neo: "Twin invincible ray!" Narrator: SMAAASH! Hokinsu was in japanese: "What? One attack to take down five ships?" Teach: "I see... It's time for war, me mateys!" player_name: (Wait... How did it escalate this far? I want to get out of here...)